The Afterlife
by Madara-Baka
Summary: SasoDei yaoi oneshot. Mentions of KisaIta, PeinKo, KakuHida, ZetTobi/MadaZet and JiraOro/OroJira. Serious fluff, AU, OOC-ness. Character death (though it's not sad). T for semi-gory description and Hidan's mouth. My heart flies into my throat when I realize who it was- him. My Deidara. A bittersweet sort of smile breaks out across my face. So it was his turn for death.


Hey, Hi, Hello.

Welcome to The Afterlife. This is a oneshot, SasoDei! This just hit me and I couldn't help but write it despite the fact I have about twenty other things I need to write instead. I listened to 'Moonlight' by Yiruma while writing this. Please enjoy:D review! Sasori's POV.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto or Moonlight.

**Anything in bold is important or with emphasis.**  
_This is what thoughts look like._

~AFTERLIFE~

**FANDOM:** Naruto  
**TITLE:** 'The Afterlife'  
**AUTHOR:** slasheRR, obviously.  
**PAIRING:** SasoDei, minor KisaIta and various other Akatsuki yaoi-het pairings. (SasorixDeidara/KisamexItachi, .homosexual love)  
**RATING:** PG-ish.  
**LEMON/LIME:** No. Just fluff.  
**WARNINGS:** Serious fluff. Perhaps a bit sad, but not very. AU, OOC. A bit rushed. Doesn't make much sense, but oh well.

~AFTERLIFE~

I felt alone.

I was in the shinobi Afterlife, where ninjas go when they die. There was no good or evil here, just the dead who happened to be ninja. And no hard feelings or hatred was harbored, that much was obvious. Orochimaru and Sarutobi played cards out in the common room often, and my parents sometimes spent time with Hatake Sakumo and his wife. Chiyo-baa-chan has taken up drinking some weird herbal tea with Sakumo's wife at least once a week. And Tsunade was the one who discovered that yes, her former team mates and Sannin were very much gay and very much together.

Even with all of these people around me, the ones I wish I could have talked to when we were both still alive, I felt empty. All because I didn't have my little blonde bomber. I had been dead for almost three years, and while I was glad that he hadn't died, I was just a bit upset that I didn't have him. Call me selfish, I don't care. I wanted him. Deidara, Dei-chan, Dei-koi, my gaki.

I try to push these feelings away. I was in the middle of working on a puppet, and I certainly didn't need to mess up on it. I carve the face out carefully, forming the lines with precision. I had been working on this puppet for nearly an entire year. I had to have it absolutely perfect, amazing in every way. It was a puppet of Deidara, the second of him I had made since I had been here. Even though I didn't need the puppets for battle anymore, I still made them out of habit. Puppet making soothed my nerves.

A knock on the door startles me, and I curse under my breath as my hand jerks slightly and I almost ruin part of the puppet. I set my carving tool on my work bench and I stand swiftly. In the Afterlife, everyone got their own room, only sharing if they had a significant other. My room was pretty simple- a bed, a closet, a work bench, a desk.

I open the door. It's Itachi. "Yes, Itachi-san?" I ask him.

"We have another arrival, Sasori-san," Itachi tells me, his black eyes blank.

"We've had three today," I mutter. "Okay, I'm coming."

"There's fighting between two villages," Itachi comments. I nod, and we head down to the common room. People are already there, taking seats and getting ready to watch the screen. Whenever a nin died, any who cared watched their death scenes as a strange form of respect. It seemed morbid to me, but I could and would go through with it.

Everyone got settled in their seats and the lights flicker off. The image begins playing against the wall. I lean back into my seat. All of the Akatsuki was dead except for Deidara, and we all sat together. On one side of me, there was Itachi. On the other, an empty chair. For him, of course. I focus on the images dancing across the wall. It was a familiar set up- a forest clearing. A long haired blonde sat next to a campfire, messing with something. My heart flies into my throat when I realize who it was- him. My Deidara. A bittersweet sort of smile breaks out across my face. So it was his turn.

And he's holding the miniature puppet I made him, looking down at it with sad eyes. "Danna," he murmurs, pulling his fingers through the red string of hair on the puppet's head. It was the present I gave him for his birthday three years ago, the last of his birthdays I was around for. A puppet of myself, so he could always have me with him. I feel eyes on me. I look around, finding that people were glancing at me. So some recognized who the puppet was modeled after.

~AFTERLIFE~

As the images stop and the lights come back on, I stand.

I look at the other members, all of them offering me smiles. Konan's hand is linked with Nagato's, both with soft smiles on their faces. Kisame and Itachi are leaning into each other, Kisame's grin easily seen and Itachi's own smile much smaller though still there. Kakuzu is leaned back in his chair, Hidan on his lap. Kakuzu has his face mask on, but the smile reaches his eyes and Hidan is grinning fully, congratulating me on 'gettin' the little bomber bitch' back. And, the couple that surprised everyone, Madara/Tobi and Zetsu. They have their own seats, but their pinkies are linked together. Madara is leaning forward in his seat, a wolfish grin on his face. His knees are bouncing up and down, parts of his Tobi persona slipping through. Zetsu is much more relaxed, leaning back casually in his seat, but I can read him perfectly. He was happy for me.

All of them were. I feel my heart soar.

I walk up between the rows of shinobi towards the front of the room. There was this weird shape-changing door there. When you died, a door appeared. Your door, the one that meant it was time for you to go to wherever you were supposed to. You walked through it and into this Afterlife, if you were a shinobi. And he was one. So he was on his way.

The door shifts and changes, finally settling into something familiar. A black painted door, a red scorpion and a cream-colored clay bird emblazoned on the front. The handle was wooden, the same black as the rest of the door. The paint was chipped and worn with age. It radiated with an almost unnerving, but still comforting, warmth. I stop just before it and cross my arms over my chest. Any moment now.

Slow, soft footsteps. Something dragging and something else, lighter, dripping softly onto the wooden floor. The door handle turning slowly, rattling slightly with the effort. It being pushed open, and then the sight of Deidara presents itself. I have to admit- he looked horrible. When you died, your body was initially in the same state it was during your death. You could go get cleaned up and repaired back to normal, of course, but not until you actually arrived.

His blonde hair, normally so straight and fluffy, was now tangled and matted with blood. His foot drug uselessly behind him, the bone of his ankle shattered. Blood dripped down his hand, falling from his fingertips. His clothes were shredded and torn in some places, blood seeping through the cloth. A bruise blossomed across the top of his arm, the skin discolored and swollen almost triple its normal size. A small trail of blood trickled down from his mouth, painting his skin red. He had had a really tough time, fighting until he absolutely couldn't anymore. Baby blue eyes are downcast, focused on the ground before him. They reach my feet, looking up, up, up until- they widened as they reach my face. I offer a small smile. "Hello, koi," I whisper.

"D-danna?" He whimpers. I nod. His eyes flutter closed for a brief moment before they snap open again. "So, I'm...?" At a second nod, he blinks twice before diving into my arms. He squeaks slightly in pain- some of his ribs were broken, so the direct pressure caused him even more pain than when there was none -but beyond that he didn't show any sign of caring about the agony his body must be experiencing. He pulls away suddenly, disentangling his arms from around me. Then he grabs hold of my hair and yanks my head down until my lips are pressed against his in a harsh, brutal kiss. I can taste blood on his lips. He opens his mouth and shoves his tongue into my own. Seemed he didn't care how bruised up he was.

I pull apart from him. He's breathing shallowly, his little cheeks flushed beyond his injury. He's making little noises, almost like squeaks. "Aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteru," I murmur. "So much."

"D-d-d-anna," he chokes out, "I missed you-u..." He was crying. Ah, my little Dei-koi.

"I missed you too, Dei-koi. We all have," I whisper between kisses on his cheeks and forehead. I can see him jerk as pain jolts through his body from my touch. I make the command decision that I could ravish his body later, when he wasn't in pain, after he was fixed up. I had already been waiting for three years. What was another couple of hours of waiting, especially when I had the rest of eternity to spend with him here in the Afterlife?

~AFTERLIFE~

TA-DA.

Done. Cute, fluffy, nice. I hope you enjoy it. The ending note would be longer but I'm off to go continue writing more and hopefully get more published. Please review.


End file.
